Tell Me When It Kicks In
by JxTina
Summary: Late night conversations in hotel rooms lead to so much more. Part of of the Seth/Siobhan series AND Dean/Becca (see profile for other stories in both series). Also a follow-up to Wonderwall (Roman/Alexia series) SethRollins/OC, DeanAmbrose/OC. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented and favourited last week's update - I know it was a little more chilled than usual, but I hope it still hit the spot.

You know I like to mix it sometimes, so this week it's a 2-4-1 on many levels. First up, I will be posting a second chapter to this in a few days (I would have done it straight away, but it needs a bit of tweaking). Secondly, the next chapter will actually be from Dean's POV. Mainly because I suck at titles and felt this fitted well with both their stories, but also because for once, all my timelines are level! Yay. And finally... Nobigsmutscene. Moving on...

Finally, finally - both chapters contain a lot of conversation. Which really isn't my strong point - I re-wrote huge chunks of this many times and I pray I got it all spot on - or near enough at least.

 **WARNING:** Hints of smut...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my wonderful OCs and my insane imagination that goes faster than I can write

Enjoy x

* * *

 _I've been waiting all night for you to tell me,  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
_Waiting All night, Rudimental ft Ella Eyre

 **Seth's POV**

"Do we really have to go?" I can't help the whine that enters my voice as Siobhan picks through her suitcase.

"Yes."

I frown at her bent form, my eyes casting down over her towel-covered back to her ass which is barely covered by said towel. I shift uncomfortably from my position in the bed, the sheets doing nothing to hide my arousal as she straightens, clothes in hand and lets the towel fall to the floor.

I curse silently as she slowly slides her panties up her legs, completely oblivious to the torture she's putting me through. Who'd have thought watching a woman dress would be as bigger turn on as watching her strip? I had that pleasure earlier, when she pushed me back onto the bed and slowly peeled away her shorts and tank top, revealing her pale skin to me for the first time in weeks.

WWE has demanded more and more of my time over the last few months, whilst Siobhan's own work has moved away from being exclusively at home, taking her across the country every few weeks. Considering that our first foray into this arrangement didn't start particularly well, we've both been cautious to make sure that we have time for each other. Even if it's just for a few hours on a Wednesday evening before Siobhan heads to the airport early the next day. By the time she returns, I'm long gone.

But despite all this, the effort is still there. Work is banned from any long periods of time we spend together, unless absolutely necessary. We refuse to spend our time exclusively in my apartment. We go out. We go to bars, we drink, we laugh, we crunch our way through bowls of nachos whilst watching the game. We go out to dinner, tease each other in dark corners of restaurants, casually touch each others thighs under the table, exchange soft, lingering kisses next to the car before driving home, her hand in mine as I kiss her knuckles. But on the evenings where we all we want to do is curl up on the couch and order in, our phones are switched off, hidden away out of sight. We surround ourselves with blankets and cushions, tucked away in our own little world.

The tension caused by our chosen employers will always be there. We can never truly escape it. But we do our best. We fight back, fight for a few hours here and there, fight to hear each others voices, even if it's just for a couple of minutes before one of us is hustled off to a meeting or to board a plane.

I haven't seen her in almost three weeks. I arrived at the hotel just after midday, finding it empty apart from her own bags and a note explaining she'd gone to lunch with Lex and Becca. So I headed to the gym, returning a couple of hours later to find her waiting for me. Despite my aching limbs, hunger took over. She felt so damn good in my arms, beneath me, on top of me. Her breath was hot on my ear, letting go of a shaky gasp, a whisper of my name as I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.

And then she was gone, slipping from the covers and scurrying to the bathroom to shower and get ready for dinner. When I scowled, she'd chuckled and then looked pointedly at the clock and I realised that nearly four hours had passed in what felt like a few minutes. Another afternoon slipping through our fingers, our evening together sacrificed for the sake of being social.

"Where are we going anyway?" I exhale as I finally resign myself to getting out of bed.

"Some Italian place. It's only a block away."

"And why do we have to go again?"

"They asked, we said yes," she says, turning to face me and sliding her bra straps into place.

"But–"

She rolls her eyes as she steps towards me, her arms circling my waist. "But nothing. You get me all day tomorrow, remember?"

True. But I want more than that. And she knows it.

"We can order room service, take a long shower together..." Her lips press briefly against my shoulder. "Sleep..."

"Why can't we do that tonight?" My hands run down her back, my fingers plucking at the waistband of her panties.

"Good things come to those who wait," she tells me with another soft kiss to my skin before pulling back. "And if we don't turn up, Lex will lose her shit. She was very specific about us all going tonight."

"Why?" I turn to my own suitcase to draw out my wash-bag.

"I dunno. She was acting really weird."

"How so?" I call over my shoulder as I head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower, stepping inside as Siobhan starts to rattle through her make up on the vanity unit.

"I dunno. She point-blank refused a glass of wine."

I chuckle. "I doubt that means anything."

"C'mon, how long have you known Lex? Since when did she ever turn down a glass?"

"Maybe she was driving?" I close my eyes as water pounds my face.

"We were in the hotel restaurant."

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe she just didn't want any." I wipe the steamed glass with my hand and see Siobhan frowning at her own reflection. "You're reading way too much into this."

"See, that's where you're wrong," she turns, pointing at me with a brush. "The plot thickens, Rollins. We finish eating, the waiter asks if we want coffee. Lex pulls out this packet of herbal tea from her purse."

"She's given up coffee?" I'll give her that, it is kind of weird to think of Lex without a Starbucks glued to her hand.

"Apparently so. I have no idea how though. That stuff smelt horrific and she's just sitting there, drinking it like it's the best damn thing she's had all day."

My laugh echoes around the bathroom as I dip back under the stream of water to rinse. Siobhan mutters something that I don't hear.

"What's that?" I shut off the shower.

"Doesn't matter."

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I step behind Siobhan, my hands gliding over her hips as she leans closer to the mirror to line her eyes black. "I'm sure Lex is fine. And if something's up, she'll tell you."

"I just..." she pulls back, dropping the pencil with a small clatter. "I just feel like a shit friend. I haven't seen her in months, in fact, we've barely spoken. I've been so busy with work and then trying to fit in time with you and–"

My lips press against her neck, interrupting her flow. "You know I would never want you to put me before your friends. I would never hold that against you, you know that right?"

"Of course, but I just... I just feel like I should know what's wrong with her."

"Nothing is wrong with her. Pretty sure Roman would have said something if there was."

"I guess..." But she doesn't seem convinced, her brow furrowing as she leans forward again to coat her eyelashes.

I head back out into the bedroom, swiping another towel as I pass and scrubbing it over my head and hair. I'm convinced there is nothing wrong with Lex. Mainly because Roman has been strutting around backstage, his smile so wide, it's like he slept with a damn coat-hanger in his mouth. The guy is beyond pleased about something, yet no-one can get it out of him. I've tried, Dean's tried. Nothing. Jimmy, Jey and Naomi tried. Nothing.

" _Life's good, bro."_

That's all any of us get. _Life's good._

Siobhan's hand grazes my arm as she brushes past me, as I pull out pants and a shirt from my suitcase.

"Why don't you spend some time with Lex tomorrow?" I suggest as she tugs on black jeans.

"She's flying back home in the morning. But she mentioned about going back to see her mom in a few weeks, so I might go and check in on my apartment for a couple of days and catch up with her then."

"Right."

"That's sweet of you though," she smiles, adjusting her hair which is striking against the green of her shirt. "But tomorrow is about us, like we agreed."

Slipping on her heels, she approaches me, her fingers smoothing the collar of my blazer. She steps behind me and starts to pull back my semi-dry hair into a familiar knot at the base of my neck. Her fingertips brush against the back of my ears and a shiver ripples through me. Her hands slide over my shoulders when she's done, her body pressed against my back. My eyes drift closed as she presses a soft kiss to my earlobe.

She sighs, pulling back and I groan inwardly. Twisting round, I pull her back into my arms, my fingers brushing a thick lock of hair behind her ear.

"You sure I can't tempt you to start tomorrow now?" I whisper against her lips.

She allows me one, fleeting kiss before pulling back. "Later."

Later can't come sooner.

* * *

Siobhan nudges me in the side as Lex covers the rim of her glass with her hand, shaking her head as the waiter offers to pour her wine. I roll my eyes in response, my focus drifting back to the menu in front of me.

"You're really taking this tee-total thing to the limit," Siobhan comments, lifting up her own glass.

"I'm not tee-total. I'm driving," Lex responds and I glance up in time to see Roman's hand engulf hers and squeeze softly. Lex's eyes dart up to him and they exchange similar smiles.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Siobhan about to open her mouth again, but the waiter re-appears, asking for our orders. He slowly makes his way through our orders and after I've handed him back my menu, I slip my hand under the table and squeeze Siobhan's jean-clad thigh. She glances towards me and I shake my head ever so slightly, willing her to leave whatever she was about to say unspoken. She widens her eyes in response, pursing her lips together.

She'd continued her examination of the facts as we'd made the short walk to the restaurant, only quitting the subject when we entered and saw the other four already seated. It was the first time I had seen Lex in a few months and whilst I couldn't put my finger on it, there was definitely something different about her. Roman's eyes never left Lex as she hugged both me and Siobhan on greeting, her loose white shirt billowing around her small frame as she moved.

"So Lex, what's the deal?" Dean questions as the waiter pulls back from the table.

"The deal, Ambrose?"

"Yeah, why you dragging our asses out here for dinner?"

"Ignore him," Becca smiles apologetically at Lex.

"Ignore me? Darlin', I ain't seen you in weeks. They," Dean jerks a thumb towards Roman and Lex. "They know exactly what that's like, yet they still drag us out here."

"Tell me about it," I mutter, wincing as Siobhan elbows my side. "Hey, what was that for?"

She scowls at me and then turns back to Lex. "So c'mon then. Spit it out."

Lex almost chokes on her water. "Spit what out?"

"Dean's right. There is obviously something you want to tell us, so let's hear it."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Roman chuckles, his arm circling around Lex's shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"What was a bad idea?" Becca's eyes have narrowed, her gaze darting between the couple.

"I wanted to tell them all together," Lex is reminding Roman.

"Tell us what?" Siobhan asks, her impatience clear.

Another smile is exchanged before Lex takes a breath. "Well, we have some news."

There's a brief pause, only punctuated by a gasp from my side. I turn to see Siobhan's eyes start to widen.

"You're pregnant."

My gaze snaps back towards Lex and Roman, who are both staring at Siobhan in surprise. Lex slowly opens her mouth and then closes it again as if realising that whatever she's about to say has... Well, already been said.

"How–" Roman blinks, breaking the stunned silence.

"I... I guessed," Siobhan says slowly. "Hang on, I was right?" Her voice shoots up an octave. "You _are_ pregnant?"

"Yes," Lex finally speaks, a grin slowly transforming her face.

Siobhan lets out a squeal, her chair scraping back as she leaps to her feet. "Lex! Girl, come here!"

I chuckle softly as Siobhan bounds around the table and almost wrenches her friend from her chair to hug her once again.

"Congrats, bro," I nod at Roman, who grins back almost sheepishly.

"Yeah, man. Fuck," exclaims Dean. "I feel bad about complaining now. That's amazing news."

"Thanks," Roman nods in response, scraping a hand over his face. "She made me promise not to tell you both. Sorry."

Behind him, Becca is releasing Lex from her own hug of congratulations. I watch with a smile as Lex smooths down her shirt, spreading the material tightly over the slight swell of her belly. Siobhan looks at it in awe, her fingers nervously sweeping across her cheeks as she grins and then pulls Lex back into another hug.

"No worries," Dean is brushing aside Roman's apology. "Least this explains the permanent grin that's been plastered across your face. We were this close to beating that outta you."

Roman holds up his hands in surrender. "We had the first scan a few weeks back. I couldn't help myself." He turns, reaching for Lex. "You got the printout, baby girl?"

Siobhan and Becca return to their seats as Lex retrieves a small square of paper from her purse. Passing it to Siobhan, she points out the head and body.

"Wow," Siobhan exhales, "He's so tiny."

"See, told you Pumpkin's totally gonna be a boy," Roman winks at Lex.

"Pumpkin?" I question as Siobhan passes me the scan photo, pointing out the fuzzy shape in the centre.

"The due date is October," Lex explains. "And I'm not allowed to use 'it.'"

Just above the body is another spot of white and I suddenly realise it's a hand, raised as if waving at the camera. Passing it to Dean, I watch as Becca leans in to look as well, her head resting on his shoulder as she points out the hand as well.

"So how far long are you?" she asks, passing the scan photo back to Roman.

"Almost 15 weeks," Lex's hand drops instinctively to her stomach, no longer attempting to hide behind her loose shirt. "But we found out about six weeks ago." Her gaze turns to Siobhan. "So, it was really just a guess?"

"Well... We–"

"We?" Lex's eyes cut to me.

"Becca and I," Siobhan corrects her. "We thought it was a bit weird when you turned down wine at lunch. And then coffee. And how you must have gone to the bathroom about five times in the space of two hours."

"And the only logical explanation was pregnancy?"

"That was all Shiv," Becca points. "I just thought it was a bit odd, s'all."

Lex giggles and sighs. "The coffee thing is so damn hard. Like all I can smell is coffee and I'm sitting there drinking this shitty herbal tea because it's the only thing stopping me from vomiting."

Siobhan's face crinkles in disgust. "That nasty smelling stuff prevents the vomiting?"

"The doctor said it should stop after the first trimester, but this one," Lex points at her stomach. "This one has decided to continue on past that, just for shits and giggles."

"You gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Becca asks.

Lex shrugs as does Roman. "We haven't decided."

"Oh, it's so going to be a boy," Siobhan grins. "No girl would put their mama-to-be through that. He's gonna be little trouble-maker, breaking hearts wherever he goes."

Becca chuckles. "Can you imagine if it is a girl though? Poor thing's never going to get a chance to date, not with these three."

"Damn straight," Roman nods.

"That's where we come in," Siobhan nods at Becca. "Show her a few tricks."

Lex giggles as Roman groans. "No way."

"What?" Siobhan's face is a picture of mock-innocence. "Oh please, if you have a girl she'll have you wrapped around her little finger the second she opens her eyes."

"Some boy'll turn up to take her to prom and despite all your scowling, she'll just bat her eyelids at you and you won't be able to say no to her," Becca chimes in.

"Boys, c'mon, back me up here," Roman pleads to me and Dean.

"Dude's right," Dean tells Becca. "Time to get your own back on all those dads that gave us the death-look when we turned up for their daughters."

"My high school girlfriend's dad took me down to the basement to show me his collection of hunting rifles," I recall with a grimace. "He didn't say a word, just looked me in the eye and nodded. Then I'm sat in the car with her fucking hand on my thigh and whispering in my ear and all I can think about is those damn guns."

Siobhan snorts beside me. "You mean he saw through those puppy-dog eyes of yours? What a surprise."

I squeeze her thigh under the table. "I ain't got puppy-dog eyes."

Dean is recalling his own memory, with a slightly more violent edge to it. But I'm distracted by the coy look in Siobhan's eye as she bites her lip.

"You do," she murmurs quietly. "They come out when you beg."

"I never beg."

"Oh, really?" She looks up at me through thick lashes. "Sounded like begging earlier."

I frown. "When?"

She raises an eyebrow in response. "When you were trying to convince me to stay in bed."

"I'd say I was entitled to use them then."

"And when I was riding you."

I swallow hard as she turns back to the rest of the table. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, trying and failing to shake the image of her hands pressed against my chest as she slowly wound her hips in a figure of eight, my own hands gripping her thighs as my eyes rolled back in my head.

I blink frantically, reaching for my water. Across the table, Lex has shifted her chair closer to Roman's. His arm has snuck around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. The now-trademark grin is plastered across his face as he looks down at Lex, who is oblivious to his gaze, her own eyes focused on Dean and Becca, giggling at the former's story.

Siobhan's hand slides over mine, resting on the table between us. Her fingers slip between mine, curling our hands into a fist and squeezing. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and find her watching Roman and Lex too. Her eyes are soft, a small smile tugging at her lips. And then Dean makes a comment and her eyes cut to him, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she responds and my heart pounds.

* * *

Siobhan rocks against me as I fumble for the room key.

"I can't believe she's pregnant."

"I can't believe you guessed," I reply as the door clicks open and I let her enter before me.

I watch as she sits on the edge of the bed, kicking off her shoes before falling back on the crumpled sheets.

"Well, what other news could they possibly have?"

I shrug. "A new house?"

"I doubt they would have announced that over dinner."

I join her on the bed, relishing in the way she automatically snuggles into my side. My fingers find their way through her hair, slow strokes that make her sigh happily.

"She's over the moon," she murmurs.

"I know."

Her hand brushes against my chest, nails scratching softly through my shirt as her lips brush against the side of my neck.

I remember the look on her face as she watched Lex and Roman and my heart starts to pound once again. A few years ago, a look like that would have had me running to the hills and I always found an excuse to extract myself from a girl's life should I ever see that look. All I wanted was company, nothing serious, nothing that required more of me than a couple of hours here and there to leave us both satisfied.

Yet...

Now that look fills me with excitement. I wouldn't say the nerves are completely gone, but they sure as hell aren't going to scare me away. No, seeing that look appear on Siobhan's face makes me want to explore the possibilities that it unearths. That look on her face tells me that there is so much more ahead of us. That look makes me wonder if a similar one has ever graced my face as well.

"You're quiet," Siobhan whispers. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm good," I tell her, smiling up at the ceiling as she kisses my cheek and sits up.

I shift up onto my elbows, watching as she plucks my discarded workout shirt from the floor, along with her shorts and tank top from earlier in the day. Folding them neatly, she stacks them next to our suitcases before she starts to strip. Down to her bra and panties, she heads for the bathroom, pushing the door to.

If I close my eyes and blot out the hotel room, it's like we're back in my apartment. The sounds of her moving around the bathroom are as comforting to me here as they are back in Iowa. I love her being in my space, seeing her clothes alongside mine in the closet, opening the bathroom cabinet to find my stuff pushed into a corner, whilst hers takes up the majority of the shelves. I love coming home to find her in my bed or on my couch.

I hate it when I'm there alone.

Everywhere are reminders that she should be there with me. I find her clothes in the laundry basket, her favourite TV shows set up to record. The bedsheets, however clean and fresh, still carry a whiff of her perfume and shampoo. I find her favourite brand of gum stashed in the driver's door of my car, the seat pulled all the way forward, the radio tuned into a station that plays nothing but old school R'n'B.

I forget that she technically still has her own apartment. Not that she stays there often. In the last six months, I could count on one hand the time she's spent there. Her mention of going back there in a few weeks was a stark reminder that none of this is official. I've wanted to broach the subject of her moving in with me permanently for a while now, but for one reason or another, the words don't come. I hesitate. I bite my tongue and push the thought away.

 _Why?_

I told her at the beginning that she was more than welcome to move in with me. I wonder if I should have made it clearer, been more insistent on this becoming official rather than the weird no-mans-land we seemed to have found ourselves in. But at the time, the fact that she was even willing to consider opting for a career path that would allow us to do that just that eventually was enough. It was a big, scary step for the pair of us and neither of us wanted to rush it.

Siobhan comes back out of the bathroom, her face bare, her hair pulled up into a messy knot. She rubs her face with a yawn before tugging out a clean shirt from her suitcase.

"Why bother?" I mumble as I stand and stretch. "Only gonna take it off you in a few minutes."

She grins. "A few minutes huh? You mean I could actually get _into_ bed before you start pawing at me?"

"Funny." I squeeze her waist as I pass to the bathroom.

When I return, she's curled up against the pillows, thumbing through her phone.

"That better not be work," I frown as I remove my shirt and pants.

She twists her hand, giving me a glimpse of her screen. "It's not. I was texting Lex."

"Surely she'll be a little preoccupied to reply," I chuckle as I join her in bed.

"Probably. Roman could never keep his hands to himself around her before. Now that she's carrying their baby, he can't help himself."

"I don't blame him," I murmur as I curl around her.

"What do you mean by that?"

I yawn, my mind drifting. "If that was you, I'd be the same."

She stiffens slightly and I silently curse.

"You... You think about stuff like that?" she says slowly, shifting in my arms so she can turn to look at me.

"I..." Fuck.

"Seth..."

"Not really. I just..." That look on her face.

"Not really?"

Her expression is unreadable and I have no idea what to say. I honestly haven't thought about that. It was just an observation, a recognition of how much this pregnancy obviously means to both Lex and Roman, not an implicit hint that one day I want to have the same with Siobhan. I mean, it would be great, but fuck. Not yet.

"I just meant," I clear my throat. "That if that was me and you, I would think that I would be inclined to do the same. Not that I have thought about that."

Christ, this sounds just as bad as it did in my head.

"Sounds to me like you have thought about it."

"I haven't!"

"It's okay, y'know."

"What is?"

"To think about that. If you want to..." she trails off.

I eye her carefully. "Do you think about that kind of stuff?"

She drops her gaze. "Seth, we don't even live together."

"You stuff all over my apartment suggest otherwise."

"I mean officially."

"Then we can make it official."

My words are met by silence. I brush the hair back from her cheek, my fingers slipping to under her chin and raising her head so I can meet her eyes.

"I'm serious, Siobhan. You spend most of your time at mine as it is. You've been back to your apartment a handful of times since our anniversary. Sure, it was rough to start with, but we're managing, right? We're making it work, aren't we?"

She gives me the smallest of nods. "I guess."

"So what's stopping us?" I gently nudge, my heart pounding as she wets her lips.

"Me."

I swallow hard. "What do you mean?"

"I... I'm scared, Seth." Her voice is barely a whisper. "What if I fuck up again? What if it's more serious this time? What if you don't want me anymore?"

My arms grip her tightly as I pull her against me under the sheets. "Firstly, that's never going to happen–"

"It might."

"It won't."

"Seth–"

"No," my voice is firm. "Listen to me, Siobhan. I love you. I want to be with you. I want you to move in with me. I want it to be _our_ apartment, not mine." I take a deep breath. "I want you there. With me."

Her eyes are wide, unsure.

"I'm serious, sweetheart. I fucking hate being there without you," I continue. "And I get that it's a big move, I really do. But maybe it's time we did it and see what happens."

"And what is going to happen?" she murmurs. "With us? We move in together and that goes okay. Then what?"

I shrug. "Whatever you want."

"I'm selfish, Seth."

"That makes two of us," I grin down at her.

"I... I don't know if I want what Lex and Roman have."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"A baby." She stares up at me, her eyes starting to glisten. "I don't know. I don't know if I want that or not. I look at them and I think that's amazing and a little part of me thinks that maybe, one day... But then I think about what that means and it's too much. But... But if that's what you want, then I don't want to stop you. I don't want you to wait on me to change my mind if that's not going to happen. Because I don't know if I will decide."

"Hey..." I cup her face, my thumbs brushing over her cheeks. "I'm not asking you for anything other than to move in with me."

"But–"

I brush my lips across her forehead. "I just want to be with you, Siobhan. I just want it to be you and me. If that changes in the future, then we cross that bridge when we come to it."

"And if it doesn't?" she mumbles against me.

"Then it'll just be me and you forever."

"I can't let you do that, not if that's–"

"Ssh." I nuzzle the top of her head. "All I want is you. Nothing more."

"I'm not saying no."

"To what?"

"Everything," she whispers.

I ease her back to meet her gaze once again. "So you'll move in with me?"

"Yes..."

"That's all I wanted, sweetheart. Everything else can wait."

"Everything else?"

I smile softly, cupping the back of her head as I lower my mouth to hers. "I love you, Siobhan. Maybe one day I'll show you just how much."

"You already do," she breathes against my lips as I seek out her hand.

Drawing back, I raise her hand to my lips, brushing against the tip of her finger and then the knuckle, followed by the base as I hold her gaze.

"One day," I promise her.

* * *

See you in a few days... x


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, apologies that I didn't post this at the same time as Sunday's update. As sometimes happens, I had an idea right at the end of writing this and then the rest didn't quite fit. So after another wonderful email exchange with the fabulous LetItReign and a night in on my own, I finally managed to make this work. I hope anyway.

So here's the rest of your 2-4-1 special. Courtesy of Mr Ambrose this time round. And I know I said in the first part that there was no big smut scene. But I just can't help myself. I would apologise, but I'm sure none of you will be mad about the inclusion of such a scene.

 **WARNING:** The usual (well, the usual when it comes to Dean and Becca anyway - they don't play ball. They play rough.)

 **DISCLAIMER:** The usual

Enjoy x

* * *

 _I wanna talk tonight  
Until the mornin' light  
'Bout how you saved my life  
You and me see how we are  
You and me see how we are  
_Talk Tonight, Oasis

 **Dean's POV**

Becca's hips move freely under my hands as she grinds against me. Her breasts brush against my face as she reaches above my head, a fist hitting the wall as a moan tears from her throat. The headboard is hard against my back, but I couldn't give a shit, not with the way her pussy is gripping my dick.

She hisses as my mouth closes around a hard nipple, tugging softly at first before my teeth scrape sharply. Looking up, I'm enthralled by the look of ecstasy on her flushed face. She pauses, causing me to groan loudly as she shifts, her legs moving from either side of my thighs until her knees brush against the sides of my torso.

"Fuck..." she whimpers, her nails scrapping against the headboard as she grips hard and starts to bounce once again.

My hands slide under her ass, spreading her cheeks and making her whine as she slams herself down on my length.

"Becca..." My eyes are squeezed shut, determined to hold off my own climax until she reaches hers.

"Go on," she urges, her hands dropping to my shoulders as she takes me in deep, twisting slowly.

I growl in response, my fingers digging in hard as I force her back to moving up and down, where I can control my own desires and not give in.

"Dean, oh..." She tightens around me, her head rocking back as I latch back onto her breast, biting softly as her orgasm rips through her, my name lost in a harsh sob.

I'm quick to flip her, pushing her into the mattress, pulling her legs around my waist as I thrust into her. Her back arches in response, my hand coming up to push the hair from her face and she murmurs softly.

"Do it..."

My hand slips to her throat, squeezing gently as her eyes flutter closed and her body tenses in response. Her hands drop above her head and she smiles softly as I reach for them with my free hand, pinning her down as I squeeze again, my hips jack-hammering against her.

She gasps as I release her throat, my head dropping down to kiss away the faint red marks from my fingers. I'm so fucking close, her hot breath on my ear, her soft murmurings as I tighten my hold around her wrists and slam into her one final time.

I collapse against her, panting from exhaustion, my head spinning. Her fingers slide softly through my hair, her lips pressing against my forehead as I pull out of her and ease her legs from around my waist.

But she won't let me roll away, not yet anyway. We collect our breath, our bodies pressed together, almost sealed from sweat and who knows what else. It's been carnage since we entered the room, pressing her against the door, tugging her shirt over her head, biting her nipples through her bra. Watching her sink to her knees in her tight leather skirt and drawing out my dick. She let me fuck her mouth, my hand cupping the back of her head as she held my gaze, her lips stretched around me, before I pulled back and unloaded with a grunt on her face.

My anniversary gift, she informed with a grin beforehand. A belated one, she told me as she unzipped me.

Thanks to schedules, we're a few weeks late to celebrate, but fuck... It was worth the wait.

Hence my grumbling at dinner. Well, before the big announcement anyway. Becca knew I was pissed at the thought of spending the evening with others, rather than just her, but even on the way back to the hotel, I had to admit it was worth it.

It felt odd at first. It felt like only yesterday we were sat in that bar, bullshitting our way through an evening when Lex and Siobhan strolled in through the door. Thinking about it, Seth and I seem to have been through every milestone with them – first and second encounters, moving in, exchanging vows.

And now this. Despite his recent cheerful mood, I hadn't put two and two together. I was vaguely aware of what was going on between the pair over the last few months. Travelling together means overhearing conversations that should have remained private. But I wasn't about to spill the beans. I kept my mouth shut, not even telling Becca what I'd heard. I played dumb, refusing to pry into his and Lex's business. There were times where I wanted to tell him that I had figured out what was behind his sullen moods, especially when they lasted for hours on the road. But what could I say?

I know fuck all about that stuff. There was nothing I could say that would make it any better. So I stayed quiet.

Becca nudges me softly. "I need to pee."

I groan as I roll off her, watching as she sits up and stretches slowly before moving off the bed towards the bathroom.

"Did your high-school girlfriend's dad really drag you from the car when you were making out?" she calls out to me over the sound of running water.

"Yup. Threatened to castrate me there and then too," I chuckle as her head pokes around the door. "Your dad never threaten any boys?"

She shakes her head. "I never took them home," she grins. "Only girl in the family, remember? No boy was going to stand a chance against my older brothers."

"So you played innocent, huh?"

She nods, approaching the bed. "I'm pretty sure they and my dad still think I'm a virgin." I snort loudly in response and she raises an eyebrow. "You saying I'm not innocent, Ambrose?"

"You're anything but, darlin'," I grin, pulling her against me, my lips finding the back of her neck.

"I'm sure you'd want to believe the same if it was our daughter," she murmurs. I barely notice how she freezes in my arms, too busy wondering why a niggle of excitement is building in my stomach, my lips twitching into a small grin.

"Shit," Becca is mumbling. "I didn't mean..."

"Huh?"

She twists in my arms, her forehead creased in worry. "I meant hypothetically."

"What's hypothetical?"

"A.. A family," she stammers. "It just slipped out, I didn't mean... Fuck."

"You want one?"

Her eyes narrow slightly. "Are you asking hypothetically?"

"I'm just asking."

"Maybe."

I nod slowly. "With me?"

"Dean... I..." But I press my finger to her lips.

"With me?" I repeat, slowly easing my finger away so she can answer.

"Maybe," she whispers, her cheeks flushing.

I chew my lip, letting her solitary word wash over me.

 _Maybe._

Definitely not a no. Halfway to a yes.

"I didn't mean to ruin tonight." She's slipping from my arms, pushing away the covers, her back to me. "I'm such an idiot."

She rises before I can make a move, heading back to the bathroom, swiping a shirt from her suitcase in the process. The bathroom door slams behind her.

Fuck.

So maybe that wasn't the best response I could have given her. To be honest, it was probably the worst. But I was too busy thinking about the fact that she'd thought about that being a possibility. With me no less.

 _Me._

She is beyond perfect. Too fucking perfect. Too good for me. She's beautiful, both inside and out and I love every part of her in equal measure. But I sometimes wonder why. Why she puts up with me, why she wants a relationship with a guy who can't be there for her all the time. I wonder how she envisions this going forward, when she wants more and I can't give it to her for whatever reason. I mean, I know I'll try to make her happy, but there might be times where I fail to meet that standard and what then? What's to stop her from tossing in the towel and removing herself from my life? What's to stop her from finding someone who can give her everything she wants and be by her side at all times?

My mind has a tendency to wander whilst I'm driving. I have a habit of thinking of the worst case scenarios and watching them play out in minute detail in my mind's eye. I imagine slipping up, making a damning indiscretion. I imagine retreating back to my old self, the Dean who fucked anything with legs. I watch in horror as my actions catch up with me. I imagine coming home and finding she's no longer there as a result.

Being alone never bothered me before. I was happy with a select few close enough to know me almost as well as I know myself. I was guarded, never staying with one person to let my emotions get the better of me.

And then Becca turned up, all five-foot-something of blonde, brown-eyed teasing fun. I let her in and I have no regrets whatsoever. She's been the best thing that's ever happened to me, guiding me through the past year with ease, even though it was really a case of the blind leading the blind. She makes me realise that I can do this, but at the same time, I worry that one day my hand will slip from hers and I'll fall.

I don't want to be alone anymore. I can't go back to that, not now I know what it feels like to be wanted and loved and to want and love back. I never thought that anyone could truly care for me, truly miss me. I never thought that I could truly care for someone other than myself. I never thought for a second that I could miss a woman for more than one reason.

I curse under my breath, staring at the closed door. All that and what do I do? I slip and fall.

I made her confess something and then said nothing at all.

 _Fuck._

But it wasn't for the reasons that she obviously thinks.

No, instead of feeling the emotions that I had expected, I was caught up in the unnerving warmth that started to spread through me. I was too busy thinking about what it might feel like to be in Roman and Lex's position. I was too fascinated by the idea of Becca thinking the same. Too preoccupied to smile and tell her that the thought had crossed my mind, maybe even more than once.

Because that's what you do when you're in love, right? You think about these things. I mean, I know we're years away from any of that, but we can still about it, surely?

It's a natural progression... Right?

Or... Maybe not. Maybe you're not supposed to. Maybe you're supposed to take things slow, think things through in order. And maybe that's why Becca is currently stood on the other side of that door.

We don't even live together for one thing. Even thought we do seem to spend an equal amount of time in each other's apartments. Her key is firmly fastened to my own bunch and vice versa. Sometimes I just head straight to hers when I'm home, not even bothering to dump my laundry at my own place. I'm on first name terms with Becca's elderly neighbour, having helped her climb the stairs on more than one occasion. And Becca? Well, she's recognised more than me in the coffee shop on my block, her order already being called out by one of the baristas, the second she walks through the door.

But it's not like I haven't thought about it. Living together. Like I said, a lot of time on the road leads to these thoughts working their way around my brain, like an endless game of Snake. With each twist and turn, they grow bigger, bolder. It started out innocently enough, a viewing of an apartment in a complex a few blocks away. A definite step up from my current place with its balcony and floor to ceiling to windows to enhance the view further. I'd absentmindedly mentioned it to Becca, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of lazy days at mine, spending them lounging on the sun-trapped, yet surprisingly private balcony.

Her delight had led my brain down a path which lured me further and further along without even realising. Until it was too late. I imagined coming home to our apartment. To opening the door and instantly seeing her stuff mixed in with mine. With every viewing of the apartment, I started to wonder what it would be like to come home and see her lounging on our couch, sleeping in our bed, standing on our balcony, eating in our kitchen, showering in our bathroom. It was the simple things that got to me, that spurred me on.

Was it too much to want that? Was it too soon to want that and more?

The old part of my brain screamed at the stupidity. What a dumb fucking idea, it muttered incessantly. But I was determined to ignore old me. Old me only cared about me. And I wasn't old me anymore.

Not that new me was charging ahead. No, new me was still hesitant. But only because I didn't want to move to fast for her. I've spent hours debating how to approach the subject, yet still haven't had the balls to breathe a word. Even when I signed the papers on the apartment last week, my initial idea to tell her tonight, I lost my fucking nerve.

That and just as I was about to tell her, she'd kissed me, her hand slipping between us to rub teasingly at my dick. I decide that it was best to leave it. I didn't want to spoil the moment.

Although that didn't go quite to plan in the end. I scrape a hand over my face and push back the sheets. Reaching to the floor, I pick up my boxers, standing as I pull them up.

I cross the room and tap gently on the bathroom door. "Becca?"

Silence.

I try the handle and it gives way easily. I push the door open slowly, peering around. My eyes meet hers through the mirror. They're red and puffy and I feel myself crumple.

"Becca..." I move inside, closer, reaching for her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," she sniffs, her arm moving out of reach.

"Why are you hiding in here?"

"I'm not."

I frown, unsure where to go next and then sigh quietly. "Was it something I... I _didn't_ say?"

" _I_ shouldn't have said anything," she says adamantly, her hand scrunching up a tissue. "Forget about it."

"No."

"I didn't mean it."

"Mean what?" I step closer and this time she doesn't move away from me. My hand circles her wrist. "You mean you don't want a family with me?"

She looks away.

"Do you think I'm mad at you?" I ask, my hand slipping into hers, pulling her towards me.

"I don't know."

"Because I'm not."

"You should be."

I stare at her through the mirror, my other hand coming up to cup her face, turning her gaze towards the mirror, forcing her to meet my eye in the reflection. "Why would I be mad when the woman I love tells me she sees a future with me?"

Her face softens ever so slightly, but her voice is still firm when she answers. "It's too soon."

"Maybe. But I don't care about that," I say softly as I curl my arm around her waist, moving behind her to rest my chin on her shoulder.

"It's silly though. We don't even live together."

I grin over her shoulder, the words building up inside me. But now is not the time or place. I choose more carefully instead. "So if we did live together, you'd be more happy to think about these things?"

A smile tugs at her lips and relief washes over me. "Still too soon. It was just tonight. Seeing Lex and Roman all happy. Made me wonder what it would be like to be in their situation."

"You ever thought about having kids before?" I murmur, my lips brushing over her shoulder.

She shrugs. "I guess. One day. You?"

"I dunno. Reckon I need to stop being a kid myself first."

Becca chuckles softly. "You're not a kid, Dean."

"Fine, a more responsible adult then."

"You're better at it than you think," she turns in my arms. "I thought you'd freak."

"Why?"

"One minute you're nutting on my face, choking me on demand. The next I'm talking shit about an imaginary child."

I press my lips to her forehead. "Kinda one of the same thing, don't you think?"

She pulls back with a puzzled frown. "Explain that logic to me."

"Trust," I tell her. "The stuff we do in there," I jerk my thumb towards the bedroom. "That ain't just about what I do to your body. You gotta trust someone up here too." I press my lips to her forehead.

"Your point being?"

"I know how much you trust me with all that, Becca. And I'm not a jerk. I'm not going to fuck with your mind and make out that the crazy shit we do in bed means nothing outside of it. You have no idea how it makes me feel when you place that faith in me. I'm not going to mess with that. Not in there, not here. Especially not with this."

My nose rubs against hers as I lower my mouth to her soft lips.

"I think about it too," I murmur as we pull back.

"About what?"

"Us." _More than you realise._

"Does it scare you?"

"Sometimes," I confess. "Becca, I dunno what I'm doing half the time. The only place I used to feel fully in control was in the ring. Outside of that I was a mess."

"Was?"

I chuckle. "You implying I still am?" I toy with a loose strand of hair that grazes her cheek, shaking my head before lowering my mouth to her ear, grinning at my reflection as I watch her visibly shiver as my breath hits her sensitive lobe. "Truth is, darlin', I'm less of a mess because of you."

"Dean..."

"You make me a better person, Becca. Why the hell would I want to do anything to change that?"

She pulls back, her cheeks flushing as she chews her lip. "You really see me that way?"

"How do you think I see you?"

"I don't know..." she admits. "I try not to think ahead. I try not to think about what's going to happen next month, I try to focus just on when I see you next. But sometimes I can't help myself. I've never... I've never felt that way about anyone, Dean. I've never seen a future with anyone and that's–"

"Terrifying?" I suggest. Hell, it's how I feel right now. Once again, the words are there. Right there, willing me to take them.

"Yeah... Terrifying. But not just that." She pauses, searching for the right word. "It's terrifying but kind of exciting."

The feelings that took over my ability to speak earlier are back. But I don't need words. I squeeze her tightly, nodding in agreement as I kiss her again. And again.

Fuck the rules. Fuck doing this the right way. Fuck boring ass sex and conventional anniversary gifts.

"Becca..." I breathe against her mouth. "I..."

"Ssh," she tells me, her hand slipping to mine, pulling me back to the bedroom. "No more talking."

And despite my better judgment, I keep my mouth shut.

* * *

I stifle a yawn as I make way out into the arrivals hall, my neck cracking from built up tension caused by plane seats that weren't met for those over six foot.

"Dean!"

I squeeze my eyes shut at the sound of my name. I don't need this. Not now. Not with my bed calling me. But I turn anyway, prepared to plaster on a half-assed smile at the very most.

My eyes widen when I see Becca.

"Surprise," she grins, two coffees in hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town this week." I reach for her, pulling her against my side as she tries to keep the coffee cups steady. I breathe in her familiar fragrance, my lips finding the top of her head.

"Change of plans. I took some vacation days instead. To make up for our non-existent anniversary celebration."

"I thought we celebrated last week," I say as she hands me one of the cups.

"Doesn't count. It was barely 12 hours," she tells me as we head to the exit. "This time you got me for 48." She casts me a sly look. "Imagine what we can do this time..."

We pause to cross the over the drop-off zone and I take the opportunity to pull her against me once again. "You think you can handle that, darlin'?"

"I've been warming up," she whispers back causing me to groan.

"Fuck, Becca..."

She giggles, stepping in front of me as we cross and head for the parking lot.

She chats animatedly as we head back into the city. I sip my coffee and listen, her voice comforting. Her car is warm, familiar, the radio tuned into whatever she's decided she likes best this week.

I'm on the verge of falling asleep once again when the car slows to a halt.

"Hey," she murmurs, her fingers fluttering over my forehead. "You're exhausted, babe."

"I'm good," I promise, shaking my head and blinking furiously. I realise that we're outside her apartment block rather than mine.

"Do you want to go back to yours?" she asks. "We can meet up later if you want to get some sleep?"

But I shake my head again. "Nah, I always sleep better here anyway."

A small smile. "I like that you do."

"Yeah?"

She unbuckles her seatbelt and shifts closer, leaning across the central console to kiss my cheek. "I'll get your stuff. Go to bed."

I'm too tired to argue, rustling the keys from my backpack as I head up the steps to the entrance. I barely remember getting through the apartment door, making my way across her lounge and into her bedroom, before face-planting onto her bed.

Cool fingers stroke the back of my neck and I twist slowly to find their source. Becca's soft brown eyes meet mine, her body curled against me.

"What time is it?" I ask, my voice rough with sleep.

"Just after midday," she tells me, her fingers still stroking.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You took time off work and all I do is sleep."

She chuckles. "I don't mind. I quite like listening to your snoring."

"You're weird, you know that?" I roll onto my side to face her properly.

"You don't think it's weird that you now sleep better here than at your place?" she counters with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug against the sheets. "Maybe."

That word again.

She eyes me carefully. "Dean..." she starts, before trailing off.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about last week."

"What about last week?"

"In the hotel. What we talked about."

I nod slowly. I wondered when this was going to come up again. The moment I kissed her goodbye the following morning, I regretted keeping silent. The question had been on the tip of my tongue once again, but there was barely enough time for breakfast before her flight home, let alone a loaded question about where our relationship was moving.

"I mean, we talked about a lot of stuff. About us, I mean."

"I remember," I encourage.

"You asked me if it would be easier to think about those things if we lived together."

"I did." My heart picks up pace, thudding brazenly against my chest as she ponders her next words.

"I don't know if it would make it easier..."

I swallow hard. Maybe old me was right. Shit. Fuck.

"But I'd like to give it a go."

My breath catches in my throat, my voice croaking as I speak. "Give it a go?"

"Living together," she whispers. "Like properly. Well, not properly as we'll still only see each other when we can, but y'know, not just have keys to each others places. Have... Have our own place. Together."

"Together," I echo.

"If... If you want to as well." Her voice drops lower, her eyes darting away and I scramble to find the right words to stop a repeat of last week. Words that I imagined her saying rather than me, but words that fill me with excitement nevertheless.

"I want to."

Her gaze rises slowly. "Really?"

"Really," I affirm.

"I don't mind where," she murmurs. "Here, your place. Wherever you want."

I curl my arms around her and roll onto my back, taking her with me. She settles above me, her legs sliding alongside my waist and thighs.

"How about neither?" I ask, a smirk tugging at my lips.

She looks at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"How about somewhere new?"

"New? Dean, I'm not suggesting we buy–"

"Neither am I."

She frowns. "Dean..."

"That apartment I told you about."

Her frown deepens for a second and then: "You mean–"

"Yeah," I grin, as realisation dawns on her face. "The one I showed you a while back."

"With those floor to ceiling windows and that balcony?"

"That's the one."

"And you want to move in there with me?"

"If you want to." I smile. "I kind of already signed for it..."

"What?"

"It was kind of my anniversary gift to you," I confess.

"The apartment or asking me to move in with you?"

"Well, you kinda beat me to the latter," I chuckle and she blushes. "And the former seems a little forw–"

"It's not."

I give her a curious look. "I think most people would beg to differ."

"We're aren't 'most people,'" she whispers.

True.

"So is that a yes?" I ask with a smirk. But she doesn't reply. Instead, her mouth crashes against mine in a blistering kiss.

"Yes," she breathes against my lips as she draws back and then blushes.

"What?" I stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"Kinda makes my 'gift' seem pretty inadequate now," she tells me.

"Never," I hold her gaze firmly.

"I let you face-fuck me," she whines with a giggle. "That definitely pales in comparison to this."

"You forget what else we talked about last week?"

"No..."

"So?" I prompt.

"I trust you, you trust me," she tells me.

"Exactly. And was that?"

"Trust."

"And what's trust?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Everything, darlin'" I pull mouth back to mine. "Everything."

 **Fin x**

* * *

 **A/N:** Two things... One, this will be the last from me for a couple of weeks. Real life is taking over - my gorgeous bestie is getting married in January, so the next few weekends are taken up with last minute hen party planning, dress fittings and the hen party weekend itself.

Secondly, I will obviously still be thinking about what's in store for all three couples, but in the mean time, I wondered about following other authors' leads and putting together a story/photo album... This also follows on from a couple of people asking who inspired my OCs. Whilst I'm not a particularly visual person, there have been many times where I've looked for inspiration for locations, outfits and so on for all three couples - I know I would be doing this totally backwards, but would anyone be interested in seeing that retrospectively?! Let me know... Until next time x **  
**


End file.
